pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Toys
These are PAW Patrol toys made by Spin Master, that were released throughout Summer 2014 (US) and Spring/Summer 2015 (UK), with additional toys coming in 2016. The toys set to be released are shown after the polls. For a list of separate pages containing each character's toys, please see the navigation box at the bottom. The PAW Terrain Vehicle to the rescue. This new vehicle is designed to help Ryder and the pups on jungle missions. Its off road six wheel drivetrain can conquer any terrain including crossing rivers. The vehicle carries everything the team needs, including a tent that stores on the back of the vehicle, two animals and an rescue carrier. It also includes a crane to rescue animals & pull vehicles from murky mudslides. Age: 3+ MSRP: $39.99 USD Release Date: Fall 2016. Paw-Terrain-Vehicle.jpg This new playset transforms from a Monkey Temple into a Jungle Headquarters for Ryder and the pups as they travel through the jungle. It’s filled with surprises around every corner—lights and sounds, trap doors to catch intruders, control panels to direct kids to their next mission, vines to slide down into the vehicle and an elevator that takes the pups up safely. This playset comes with the new pup, Tracker and his jungle cruiser. Age: 3+ MSRP: $49.99 USD Release Date: Fall 2016. jungleplayset.jpg Ready, set, roll with the new Roll Patrol Deluxe Lookout Tower Playset. The set comes with a Lookout Tower that spins and launches exclusive Rubble and Ryder Rescue Racers into PAWsome action. Oh no, the bridge collapsed? Rubble is on the double as he assists Ryder to repair it. The Lookout Tower playset also includes Chase and Marshall mini figures and the tracks link together with the Farmer Al’s Starter set and the Train Rescue Set to create the Roll Patrol world. MSRP: $49.99 USD Release Date: Fall 2016. Deluxe Tower.jpg The PAW Patrol characters are going on a true train adventure with the new Rescue Train Set. This exclusive motorized Train Rescue Racer loads Rescue Racers onto the train car and transports them around the track. This train set also comes with a station platform to board the train, transforming tunnel. Rubble mini figure, and a track with crossing connectors to connect the starter play set and deluxe tower to build the Roll Patrol world. MSRP: $29.99 USD Release Date: Fall 2016. Railway Set.jpg PAW Patrol to the rescue. Farmer Al needs help to get Tina the cow back into the farm house. This Rocky’s Barn Rescue Track Playset comes with a exclusive Farmer Al Rescue Racer, barn with a PUPtastictransformation feature, Rocky mini figure and track to connect you to the world of Roll Patrol. MSRP: $19.99 USD Release Date: Fall 2016. Rocky's Barn Rescue set.jpg Paw-Patrol-Adventure-Bay-Town--pTRU1-20851291dt.jpg pTRU1-20851291_alternate1_enh-z6.jpg pTRU1-20851291_alternate2_enh-z6.jpg pTRU1-20851291_alternate3_enh-z6.jpg Suggested Retail Price: $? MASHEMS.jpg MASHEMS1.jpg Suggested Retail Price: $59.99 Are you the fastest pup of them all? Find out with the PAW Patrol Pup Racers Game! It's non-stop ball-chasing racing fun! Chase and Rubble are racing up the track to fetch balls. Whoever collects the most, wins! Press the button as fast as you can to get your PAW Patrol Pup moving as fast as possible. pup racers board game 1.jpg pup racers board game 2.jpg pup racers board game 3.jpg Suggested Retail Price: ? Bath toys.jpg|Jumbo sized bath toys Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Chase.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Marshall.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Rocky.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Rubble.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Zuma.jpg Paddlin Pups Bath Toy- Skye.jpg Suggested Retail Price: ? Bath Squirters- Chase.jpg Bath Squirters- Marshall.jpg Bath Squirters- Rocky.jpg Bath Squirters- Rubble.jpg Bath Squirters- Zuma.jpg Bath Squirters- Skye.jpg Bathtime squirters.jpg Suggested Retail Price: $59.99 PAW Patroller In Person.jpg PAW Patroller 1.png Everest Snowmobile on Right.jpg Pawpatroller7.jpg Pawpatroller6.jpg Pawpatroller5.jpg Pawpatroller4.jpg Pawpatroller3.jpg Pawpatroller2.jpg Pawpatroller1.jpg Chase's Pup Pack.jpg This playset was released in early 2015. This playset includes a Chase figure that can run, and a Chickaletta and Precious figure. Suggested Retail Price: $24.99 RSTC1.jpg|Chickaletta and Precious RSTC2.jpg|Rocky RSTC3.jpg|Shooting for Commercial RTSC4.jpg|Background/Props for Commercial RSTC5.jpg|Props RTSC6.jpg|Chase Rescue_training_center.jpg Rescue_training_center_1.jpg Rescue_training_center_2.jpg Rescue_training_center_3.jpg Rescue_training_center_4.jpg Suggested Retail Price: $19.99 (estimated) Jumbo_action_pups_6.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_2.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_1.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_3.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_4.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_5.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_7.jpg Jumbo_action_pups_8.jpg Jumbo1.JPG Jumbo2.JPG Jumbo action pup.jpg In this game, you have to match character (the pups, Ryder, and others like Cali) cards with their matching picture. Suggested Retail Price: $6.99 PTRU1-18104773dt.jpg paw-patrol-look-a-likes-matching-game-new-2.jpg|Marshall and Skye Look-A-Likes 1.jpg|Chase and Skye Look-A-Likes 2.png In every episode of PAW Patrol, Ryder uses his Pup Pad™ to plan the team’s moves. Play along with magnetic draw-and-erase creativity play! *''Note:'' Recently, the Pup-Pad was changed to a set of sound effect-playing buttons. Suggested Retail Price: '$7.99'' Paw-Patrol-Draw-and-Erase-Pup-Pad-MSRP-7.99.jpg|Prototype 1 B3e34568bf92c8f8d08b48718ce22c4d.png|Prototype 2 Ryder's_pup_pad_1.jpg Ryder's_pup_pad_2.jpg Pup pad 2.jpg The Race to the Rescue Adventure Game is a simple race-to-the-finish path game for young children. Based on the PAW Patrol television series, players take control of one of six different pups and use the spinner to move along the path. Spinning a color allows you to move to the next available space of that color and collect a badge of that color. You can use the badge to take shortcuts further along the path. Whoever reaches the end of the path first wins the game. Some of the newer versions include a bonus Marshall figure. ''Suggested Retail Price: $17.95'' paw-patrol-race-to-the-rescue-adventure-game-new-2.jpg board game.jpg|Includes bonus Marshall figure paw patrol game.jpg game 1.jpg A Target-exclusive 6 pack of figures. These figures are stationary, meaning they are in a certain position and can't move any legs. Pup buddies 7.jpg Pup buddies 8.jpg Pup buddies 6.jpg Pup buddies 5.jpg Pup buddies 4.jpg Pup buddies 3.jpg Pup buddies 2.jpg Pup buddies 1.jpg pb5.JPG pb6.JPG pb7.JPG Just like in the TV series, Marshall’s doghouse transforms into a deluxe fire truck! Put Marshall in the driver’s seat and the vehicle extends, propelling Marshall forward with siren sounds and phrases from the show. Suggested Retail Price: '$24.99'' IMG_4054.jpg Marshall_on_a_roll_toy.jpg 2c7d3feac574145f9428799298dace05.png PTRU1-18272293dt.jpg PTRU1-18272293_alternate2_dt.jpg F6bcde9679a747d6b06a670b8cca1b68.png on a roll chase.jpg Snuggle up with your favorite pup! These soft 8” pups feature detailed outfits and embroidered eyes. Suggested Retail Price:' $9.99'' Paw-patrol-basic-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272251_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272251dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272204_alternate2_dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272162_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272162dt.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272187_alternate2_dt.jpg Pup pals - Ryder 3.jpg Pup pals - Ryder 2.jpg Pup pals - Ryder 1.jpg Super spy chase plush pals 3.jpg Super spy chase plush pals 2.jpg Super spy chase plush pals 1.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_3.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_2.jpg Plush_pals_EMT_Marshall_1.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-zuma-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-basic-plush-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg 874929585caecc9ccb04e0fbb11b158f.png IMG_4051.jpg 10155330_829358557077615_6972961557747819915_n.jpg paw-patrol-basic-plush-mainImage.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Skye.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Zuma.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rocky.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals Rubble.jpg Ebay puppies.JPG Pup Pals Ev and Robo.jpg|Robo-Dog, Everest & Marshall Pup Pals Everest plush.PNG Everestplushaugust2015.jpg PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pups Plush Figures Set.JPG|Super Pups Plush Figures Set PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Skye Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Skye 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Skye 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Zuma Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Zuma 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Zuma 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Rocky Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Rocky 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Rocky 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Chase Figure.JPG PAW Patrol apup Pals - Air Rescue Chase 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Chase 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Rubble Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Rubble 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Rubble 1.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Super Pup Marshall Figure.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Marshall 2.JPG PAW Patrol Pup Pals - Air Rescue Marshall 1.JPG These are advanced versions of the smaller pup pals, except they are bigger and can say 6 phrases. Marshall can speak in English only, while Skye, Chase, and Rubble speak both English and French. ''Suggested Retail Price: $24.99'' IMG_4052.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Marshall-MSRP-24.99.jpg Paw-patrol-deluxe-talking-plush-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Real-Talking-Chase-MSRP-24.99.jpg 70d7d22f0fc1ca9abcea7d324738557d.png PTRU1-18272337_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18272337_alternate3_dt.jpg 1013593 829360370410767 2707452138627655676 n.jpg 6022373-2014-0002-A.jpg Rtc4.JPG Rtc3.JPG Rtc2.JPG Rtc1.JPG Rtc7.JPG Rtc6.JPG Rtc5.JPG rtc8.JPG rtc9.JPG rtc10.JPG rtc11.JPG RTS1.JPG RTS2.JPG RTS3.JPG Real_Talking_Rubble.jpg RTRB4.jpg RTRB3.jpg RTRB2.jpg RTRB1.jpg Keep a look-out for danger with the PAW Patrol Deluxe Look-Out Playset! Watch Chase take the elevator to the top of the PAW Patrol Look-out as Ryder uses the real working periscope to search the surrounding area for danger. The Look-Out Playset is a playground for your child’s imagination as they recreate incredible scenes from the Nickelodeon TV show! And when danger is spotted, they can race to the rescue by hitting the PAW Patrol badge to sound the alarm! Send them both down the wrap around slide and straight into their Rescue Vehicles! No job is too big and no pup is too small and now you can save the day with the incredible PAW Patrol Deluxe Look-out Playset! In the dark of night, in the light of day, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay! ''Suggested Retail Price: $39.99'' merchandise 5.jpg LOfull3.jpg LOfull2.jpg LOfull1.jpg Paw_patrol_playset.jpg D4e990ac86e005599fd91be358546906.png LOOKOUT 2.JPG LOfull7.JPG LOfull6.JPG LOfull5.JPG lo1.JPG lo2.JPG lo3.JPG lo4.JPG lo5.JPG lo6.JPG lo7.JPG lo8.JPG lo9.JPG lo10.JPG lo11.JPG Every PAW Patrol pup has a signature vehicle with classic preschool themes like police officer, fireman, and construction worker. Keep the team together with the full assortment of PAW Patrol Rescue Vehicles! Vehicles feature simple features and accessories like moving ladder or traffic cones. Each comes with an articulated pup figure! ''Suggested Retail Price: $12.99'' IMG_4055.jpg 1ddd06d9ffcc3d7eb83ccdbd46a5ee9c.png 27fcca4e9b9d64f81637286920448acb.png|pre-order ships September Rhydurr_car.png 44a2c87cd7a34f84da5838294a8def2b.png Cruisertoy.png Paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-chase-s-cruiser-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg B4e3c565d25d150e9e372fa2452ac024.png paw-patrol-basic-vehicles-mainImage.jpg Zumacar2.png Zumacar1.png Full2.jpg Full1.jpg Ffe100681307477bba99d30318396757.png A0bbe3bb736ad1f3c53790464b4d21df.png Rubble.jpg Ryder.jpg RT6.JPG RT5.JPG RT4.JPG RT3.JPG RT2.JPG RT1.JPG zuma's Hovercraft.JPG Zuma hovercraft 2.JPG zuma hovercraft.JPG skye's high flyin' copter in box.png paw-patrol-basic-vehicle-ryder-s-rescue-atv.jpg all of them.png.png|All Basic Vehicles 20141123 144354.jpg Everest Figure.jpg ZumaWally3.JPG ZumaWally2.JPG ZumaWally1.JPG Jungle_Vehicles.jpg|Jungle variants These free-wheeling vehicles feature Ryder and the pups at an affordable price point for the youngest PAW Patrol fans! Each PAW Patrol Racer™ includes a pup or figure molded inside that hero’s signature vehicle. ''Suggested Retail Price: $4.99'' IMG_4056.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rubble-construction-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179184dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-skye-jet-pack-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-chase-police-vehicle-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-Patrol-Racer-Chase-MSRP-4.99.jpg PTRU1-18179511_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179511dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-rocky-recycle-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179528dt.jpg Zumahover.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179117dt.jpg Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-ryder-atv-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179496dt.jpg E0cc4301e7a764860b7cecbac6cf0e15.png Paw-patrol-rescue-racer-marshall-fire-truck-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate1_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303_alternate2_dt.jpg PTRU1-18179303dt.jpg paw-patrol-rescue-racer-vehicles-mainImage.jpg 81bTP9VY5HL._SL1500_.jpg|3-packs, also coming soon. 81ge_8T-CWL._SL1500_.jpg 81Z1C7fPvKL._SL1500_.jpg racers 1.jpg Everest Snowmobile on Right.jpg In every episode of PAW Patrol, the pups save the day with cool gadgets that pop out of their backpacks! Every figure comes with a push-button transforming backpack and a kid-sized snap-on Role Play badge! ''Suggested Retail Price: $6.99'' Paw-patrol-action-pack-pup-badge-zuma-pre-order-ships-august-17.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rubble-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-rocky-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-chase-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-skye-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg Paw-patrol-pup-with-transforming-backpack-marshall-pre-order-ships-august-2.jpg spy chase.jpg Dab4bbb68c991b323c264210bdbe3065.png paw-patrol-action-pack-pups-mainImage.jpg pTRU1-18272380dt.jpg|Marshall badge and figure. pTRU1-18272156dt.jpg backpack 1.jpg team 1.jpg team 2.jpg Action Pack Ryder.jpg|Ryder Acton Pack Character Action pup 1.jpg Action pup 2.jpg Action pup 3.jpg Action pup 4.jpg Action pup 5.jpg Action pup 6.jpg Action pup 7.jpg Action pup 8.jpg Action pup 9.jpg Action pup 10.jpg Action pup 11.jpg Action pup 12.jpg Action pup 13.jpg Action pup 14.jpg Action pup 15.jpg Action pup 16.jpg Action pup 17.jpg Action pup 18.jpg Action pup 19.jpg Action pup 20.jpg Action pup 21.jpg Action pup 22.jpg Action pup 23.jpg 20141029 171000.jpg Rescuepackpuhpz.png Cowboys.jpg 11039302_10101250354441876_2815363932561301224_n.jpg|Limited Edition Metallic set with Everest Cowboy Pups.PNG|Cowboy Pup Variants from left to right: Rubble, Zuma, Chase, Rocky, Marshall AirRescue Skye.jpg AirRescue Zuma.jpg AirRescue Rocky.jpg AirRescue Chase.jpg AirRescue Rubble.jpg AirRescue Marshall.jpg Mission Chase is on the case! Now kids can join him on 24 real rescue missions! Just press his badge and Chase comes to life, taking you on guided rescue missions! His spring-loaded backpack self deploys when he needs his tools. Chase can shoot his net for rescuing animal friends and his flashlight is perfectly suited for night time missions. His backpack can also be used manually and includes a special Pup Pup Boogie Surprise! Watch Chase sing and move his head to Pup Pup Boogie! Together, your child's imagination will be lit up with pup-inspired rescue missions full of friendship, teamwork and bravery. It's Mission Chase and you to the ruff-ruff-rescue! ''Suggested Retail Price: $47.54'' 6f12682c-dd04-4d75-bd14-cd40e0e02c4a.jpg.w480.jpg K2- 623cca00-3942-42c5-bc70-574aad817f4c.v1.jpg K2- 85dbece6-fe81-4c04-b329-6f982113a95f.v1.jpg K2- 16b3d55f-81e1-462d-82c3-dc1c90fd82e2.v1.jpg No job is too big and no pup is too small! And now you can create your own Paw Patrol adventures on the go! PAW Patrol On-The-Go Activity Sets are loaded with tons of craft activities! With 6 crayons, 13 activity sheets and multiple stickers and puzzles, kids can continue to play in Adventure Bay! And with your trusty PAW Patrol bag, it's easy to bring your entire activity kit anywhere you go. In the car or at home, PAW Patrol On-The-Go Activity Sets bring the magic of PAW Patrol right to your fingertips. Get creative with your favorite pups with the PAW Patrol On-The-Go Activity Set! ''Suggested Retail Price: $14.99''''' PAW Patrol Puptivities.jpg|In box PAW Patrol Puptivities with Cap'n Turbot Captain Sticker.jpg|Contents (note: second sticker sheet includes a Cap'n Turbot sticker) IMG 4061.jpg IMG 3926.jpg IMG 3922.jpg IMG 3931.jpg IMG 3927.jpg IMG 3925.jpg IMG 4053.jpg IMG 3930.jpg IMG 3929.jpg IMG 3923.jpg IMG 39281.jpg IMG 4060.jpg IMG 4056.jpg IMG 4055.jpg IMG 4054.jpg IMG 4052.jpg IMG 4051.jpg IMG 4050.jpg IMG 3934.jpg IMG 3932.jpg IMG 3928.jpg IMG 3918.jpg C083c55d4fab979ecaa0db38346425c0.png C9e0e532dcf3a6221f651986b7ab7d28.png C8510b080dab65a20d4c7c6998969f32.png 1972270_539282149518614_2121948139_n.jpg|An official picture of the toys. 1404349519405.jpg 1405446211106.jpg|ready for action ryder sir APP1.jpg|A Walmart-Exclusive set of all 6 Action Pack Pups. Paw Patrol Sale.jpg|Babies R Us Sale marshall giant plush.jpg|Giant plush Marshall This video gives us an in-person look on how some of the toys function, with some information on where the toys will be sold. Category:Toys